spongebobsrunawayroadtripfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is SpongeBob SquarePants's best friend. He is a dimwitted but well-meaning sea star. Patrick is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other junk foods. He is the deuteragonist of the show. He resides under a rock. SpongeBob and Squidward Tentacles are his neighbors. Description A pink-colored sea star, acting as the best friend of SpongeBob SquarePants. Patrick Star also has Arachnophobia, or the phobia of spiders, revealed in two "SpongeBob" episodes. Patrick enjoys eating a lot. He likes chili, ice cream, jellyfish jelly sandwiches, Krabby Patties, chocolate bars, Peanut Butter and Peanut Butter Tacos, cheese from fishing hooks, pickles, Astronaut-Dried Food marshmallows, sandwiches, turkey, hot dogs, smoked sausages, roast chicken, beef, pizza and many other random junk foods. Education Very little is known of Patrick's education. Patrick attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School in two "SpongeBob" episodes. However, this was only because he was lonely and wanted to be with SpongeBob. Patrick is actually quite talented in driving a boatmobile, as shown in the episode "Driven to Tears" and in "Boating School", Patrick had the knowledge to help SpongeBob with most of his boating test, implying that Patrick may have unknowingly had boating lessons previously. Appearance Patrick is a very chubby starfish, therefore he also has a pointy cone-shaped cranium (he was known as Pinhead Larry by SpongeBob in the episode Survival of the Idiots). He also has dots all over his pink skin. His dress code is to wear light green pants with purple flowers, he also hardly ever wears a shirt. Most episodes confirm he doesn't have a natural nose, but he does in "Battle of Bikini Bottom." He also one time took off one of the dots on his pink skin and put it where his nose should be. In the first season of the show, Patrick's design differed. His body was a darker tint of pink, his mouth extended out further, his eyebrows were thin and shaped like 3s instead of Zs, his shorts were lighter in color, he was chubbier and he was shorter. Also, Patrick sometimes appears to have a bucktooth in his upper gumline right in the middle (starting in Season 3), usually when he does something dumb, which is almost in every episode he appears. In No Nose Knows, he is also pictured with big ears on the sides of his head. Residence Patrick lives under a rock, literally, on 120 Conch Street, two doors down from his best friend, right next to Squidward and 400 yards away from the Krusty Krab. Patrick is sometimes shown to sleep on the ceiling, although far more often he is shown sleeping in a traditional bed. Patrick spends much of his day sleeping under his rock. There are many inconsistencies in the depictions of his house due to the nature of the cartoon and utility treatment of backgrounds: in one episode, his house is depicted to be nothing but a bed and a chest of drawers, yet in others he appears to have a kitchen and a living room. Also, certain episodes tend to depict the surface below the rock to be completely flat, while in others there is a considerable amount of depth below it. There is also a weather vane ln top of the rock. Patrick claims to have built the house himself. As Nickelodeon says of Patrick's house in a commercial bumper: "What's really beneath this famous rock? The home of Patrick Star. While the outside never changes, a closer look inside reveals that Patrick's house is never set in stone. Sometimes, there's just sand. Other times, there's a small den. Occasionally, there's a large master bedroom. And there's the Multi-Room Complex featuring an eat-in kitchen, arched doorways, and a hi-def TV. Rock on!" Gallery 185px-03b.jpg verder.jpeg k:35.jpeg po.jpeg Patrick_star.jpg llllk5.jpeg Dancing9.gif Abilities *'Flight and Strength:' Patrick possess superpowers such as flight and great strength (not superhuman, as anything Patrick lifts is not very large he doesn't even display super-starfish strength as starfishes are naturally very strong, on the lines of being able to open a clam that is still living and has powerful jaw muscles) . *'Sun-ray Walking: '''Patrick was able to climb up a ray of sunshine to reach the sun, which he mistook for a light bulb, and runs back down with his behind on fire. *'Limb Regeneration:' Patrick can regenerate lost limbs. *Patrick has a degree of superhuman durability, though not as great as SpongeBob's. *Patrick may have bad luck on using machines, as many were broken and went haywire by him: *'Telepathy:' He was shown to have telepathic abilities.. *'Pain: He is able to sustain a lot of pain. *'''False Muscles: He has the ability to grow false muscles. *'Eating more than actually possible: '''Patrick is also able to eat a Deluxe Krabby Patty in one bite. Star family Herb and Margie Star, Patrick's parents. '''Herb Star' is Patrick's father and Margie's husband. He is the son of Billy Bob Star and Maw Titter. He made is debut in the episode, "I'm with Stupid", when he and Margie 'went to visit Patrick for Starfish Day. It was then revealed on a family tree in the episode, "Rule of Dumb" that his name is Herb. Herb, like his wife, is quite overweight. He has a large walrus mustache and he also is pink, just like the rest of the Star family. His pants are the same as Patrick's but his top has a slightly lighter color of purple with green stars. Herb is voiced by Thomas F. Wilson. Possibly. In "I'm with Stupid", Janet and Marty both claimed themselves to be Patrick's parents, but they later claimed "Oh, right. We don't have a son" not making them his parents but as dumb as Patrick is. Herb Star *Patrick's dad who is voiced by Thomas F. Wilson. Margie Star * Patrick's mother who is voiced by Lori Alan. Gary the Snail : '' *'Garald Betram The Snail II '(better known as just '''"Gary") is Sluggo's son and Patrick's cousin and Herb and Margie's nephew. Multiverse An alternate Patrick exists in the universe seen in the shorts What if SpongeBob was Gone. Without SpongeBob, he cannot jellyfish properly. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Patrick and Gary's family Category:Star family Category:bikini bottomites Category:Good Category:Medium Category:Likes SpongeBob